


Cleaning Up

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing you notice is Anti in the tub, pale shoulders visible over the water.</p><p>The second thing you notice is that the water is completely red with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up

The faint smell of blood is the first thing you notice when you make it back to Mark’s apartment. You lock the door behind you, the room dark as you head toward the muffled sound of splashing from down the hall.

You'd just gotten back from a little search for your companion, Anti having left earlier in the day. He'd needed time away from you, and even though you hadn't wanted to, you'd let him go. You tried looking for him after a couple hours but with no clue as to where he could be, it was nothing but a waste of time.

It seems that he made it back home fine if the light from the bathroom door is any indication, and before you can second guess yourself you open the door.

The first thing you notice is Anti in the tub, pale shoulders visible over the water.

The second thing you notice is that the water is completely red with blood.

Anti gives you a sharp look, looking as if he'll kick you out before he huffs out a sigh and let's you in without a word. You shut the door behind you and sit on the closed lid of the toilet, throat feeling tight and heartbeat quick as you look him over.

You can't see much with the angle and the red in the water, his pale knees poking out of the dark water, pale shoulders and sharp collarbones sitting just above the waterline. He has bloodsplatter along one side of his face and you have never wanted to lick blood off of someone more then you do right now.

"Didn't butcher anyone while I wasn’t there to babysit, did you?" he asks, pulling you away from thoughts of stripping and getting in with him, of biting the pale flesh sitting over the waterline, leaving marks all over his neck and shoulders.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Anti," you purr, his sigh the only reply. He pulls a hand up and wipes it along the dried blood on his face, diluted blood soon trailing down his face like tears. "I see that you had some fun, though," you go on, something almost like a smile pulling at the corner of his lips just slightly.

"Yeah. Had to get some aggression out. Too much pent up energy," he replies, running a hand through his bright green hair.

"I know another way to get rid of that pent up energy," you leer, smirk wide as you lean a little closer, eyes trailing down the portion of torso you can see under the water from the new angle. He splashes you, making you jump back with a chuckle as he glares, rolling his eyes before going on about his kill.

You let him speak, mind still full of how he looks, his pale skin against the dark red of the water. The way his bad eye bleeds, dark and putrid. The blood still staining his hands, arms, and face. You wish you could have been there to see him rip the helpless sap apart, to see the sharpness of his eyes as he watched the other die by his hand. You study the splatter along his cheeks and neck, wanting nothing more then to lick it off him, to pull hard at the green strands of hair sticking to his head. You're glad he isn't looking at you while he talks, because you know your eyes are probably giving away how much you want to bite down on his pale throat until he screams, how much you want to grip and slide your hands along his body, slick with water and blood. You shut your eyes and take a few deep breaths, trying to control the blood pounding in your ears and the erratic rhythm of your human heart.

You don't notice when his eyes slide toward you, studying your face before looking back to his nails, picking dried blood out from under them as he finishes his story.

You open your eyes again to find his face clear of bloodsplatter, fingers and arms clear of the blood from his victim. He tells you to grab him a towel and you do, setting it on the counter by the sink. You try to get a better view of him but he catches you, glaring until you shrug with a grin and leave the room, shutting the door behind you. You stay on the other side of the door, listening as he sighs before the water sloshes, the sound of his wet feet slapping as he stands and walks over to grab his towel before the water gurgles as the tub drains. You step back just as he opens the door, eyeing you as you drink in the sight of him in nothing but a towel.

"Move," he grunts, and you have to force yourself to move to the side, mind completely blank as you stare openly. You watch him walk toward the guest room, throat still tight as you try to calm the blood rushing through your veins and the lust clouding your mind and muddling your thoughts.

You shower in cold water, mind filled with thoughts of Anti, and curse the feelings coursing through you as you try to calm your racing blood and mortal heart.


End file.
